lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
Zhong Lizi
Greg Chunhttps://www.facebook.com/LoveNikkiGame/photos/a.1154269491350880/1287751758002652/ Jiang Guangtao Shunsuke Takeuchi }} Zhong Lizi is a character in Love Nikki. He is a designer in the army of Cloud Empire and the boyfriend and partner of Bai Jinjin. Bio Appearance Zhong Lizi is a handsome and elegant-looking young man in his early 20's with long black hair that is tied back with strands his face, light-colored eyes or dark-colored eyes and he wears Cloud clothing in pale green colors. Personality Zhong Lizi is a serious guy, but he is also trustworthy and dependable as he is always committed to doing the right and honorable thing. Designs The following suits or items were designed by Zhong Lizi. * Bunny Girl * Calla History Past Zhong Lizi and Bai Jinjin met and fell in love at some point. However, Jinjin's father did not approve of their relationship, especially given Lizi's financial status, so he planned to leave on his own and become successful before returning to Jinjin. However, Jinjin didn't let him leave without her and he realized how much he loved her and wanted to be with her.V1: 5-5 Meet Royce Again Year 680 In the year 680, Zhong Lizi attended the Designer's Tea Party with Bai Jinjin serving as his model at their booth. At this event, they met Nikki, Momo, Bobo and Lunar.V1: 4-10 The Cloud CoupleV1: 4-11 Design + Style = Couples However, during the event, he made up an excuse for her to leave the booth and asked another model to try on another type of design.V1: 4-12 Misunderstanding Jinjin witnessed the interaction and he had to chase her down in order to apologize for her. Things only got worse when Dansu, a dancer and assassin, was sent to the event to track down Bai Jinjin. Lizi and Jinjin bade Nikki goodbye and left for the north, but Jinjin could not handle the cold weather, so they returned to Long Street, Cloud.V1: 7-5 Meet Bai Jinjin Again However, they quickly had to leave there after Qiong, another agent of Bai Jinjin's father, was sent after them.V1: 7-6 Quick-witted Nikki Relationships Bai Jinjin Zhong Lizi is engaged to Bai Jinjin and they are the perfect picture of a couple in love. Although Zhong Lizi was afraid to show her his design of a bunny costume and hurt Bai Jinjin by breaking her trust, he thoroughly apologized to her and committed to always communicating with her.V1: 5-4 Elopement! He later displays their love by carrying around a silk bag she gave him, even while they were separated during the war.15-4 Encounter Zhong Lizi He both designs and buys gifts for her, which she treasures dearly.CallaWater-color Pearl Huo Qizhou Quotes Story= *"Now I see that trusting each other is the most important thing. So no matter what happens, I shall always be honest with you." — Zhong Lizi to Bai Jinjin in V1: 5-4 Elopement! *"Yes, I was planning to leave alone and return one day when I became successful. However, on the day I was leaving, I opened the door and saw this silly girl carrying her luggage and waiting in the yard. That's when I started to think: for such an awesome girl I must do everything I can to give her the amazing life she deserves." — Zhong Lizi in V1: 5-5 Meet Royce Again |-|Postcards= *"Nikki, if you meet Bai Jinjin, would you please tell her everything is OK?" — Zhong Lizi's Diamond Postcard during Time Palace, posted from Cloud Empire, Cloud City. |-|Styling Battle = *"I will be with her forever, and try my best to make her feel blessed." — using Smile. *"The styling is too common." — using Critical Eye. Name by Server Trivia * Prior to December 24th, 2017, Zhong Lizi's name was localized as Saki. * Zhong Lizi can play the reed pipe, and does so for Bai Jinjin sometimes.Reed Pipe Gallery Zhong Lizi 2.png Zhong Lizi TOL Artwork.png|Promotional artwork References Navigation Category:Males Category:Designers Category:Characters Category:Cloud Empire Category:Love Nikki Characters